A Thousand Year War
by I-Saw-Hitler
Summary: Temari was a pretty average girl, until she stumbles upon a secret that is hidden from the entire normal world, and meets up with a man nearly a thousand years old. Now she is hellbent on helping him and his kind. Who said age doesn't matter? ShikaTema!
1. Pinky and the Brain

A Thousand Year War

Disclaimer: I do not own, ok!!!!

Special thanks to **violaqu33n**- I will embrace the apostrophe, thanks!

Chapter 1: Pinky and the Brain

**Beep Beep Beep**

A young woman bolted from her bed, thinking she was late to work, again… But to her surprise, it was the irritating trash man outside her apartment building. She rubbed her arms, it was freezing! She quickly dashed to her thermostat.

"Stupid thing isn't working again." She growled.

She opened the thermostat and tapped the tube of mercury, instantly the heater was on. Her cell phone began to ring; she picked up her old brick of a phone, hey not everyone has money flying out the wah zu, and flipped the monstrosity open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Temari!" came the voice, a little to cheery for Temari to handle. "You will never believe who called me this morning!"

"Sakura… do you know what time it is?" Temari said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't beat around the question!"

"Who?"

"Piggy! She called and was like Oh my god…" all Temari heard was blah blah blah. "I can't believe she had the audacity! Errr!"

"Ino called?" Temari asked, while making herself a cup of tea.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, "You weren't listening to me!" Temari's mug shattered upon hitting her kitchen floor. Well at least she had a sip…

"If Ino called I really don't care." Temari said with a little too much emotion in her voice.

Sakura knew what her best friend was thinking about, but decided it was best not to bring up old memories. "Hey Temmy Bear, you want to meet up for coffee before work?"

"I really need a new nickname." Temari laughed gently. "Sure I will meet you there in a hour."

"Ok, love you sweetie!" Sakura said in a sickening sugary voice.

"Love ya too, bye."

"Bye!"

Temari closed her phone, and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping of the steam from her small medicine cabinet mirror, Temari looked at her reflection. She was pretty. Not gorgeous, or even head turning, just pretty. But she was never one to care about her appearance.

She plugged in her hairdryer, drying her golden waves of hair completely, brushed it, and put it in a tight teacher bun. She opened her sliding door to her closet, grabbed a knitted white dress and her black leggings. Getting dressed as quickly as possible, she scrambled out the door. Only to return to but on her black high heel boots and grab her purse.

She walked down the Saint Markston Street, surveying all the shops opening up; she waved at them and put on her cheerful smile. She turned the corner onto Grand Avenue and entered the small brewery.

Temari scanned the room until she saw her pink haired friend. She walked over and sat down. "Good morning Pinky."

"You too Brain." She giggled, "Gee Brain what are we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, try to take over the world!"

"Narf!" The girls giggled together. "We need to stop doing that."

Temari pouted, "But I love Pinky and the Brain, and it suits us so well!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Maybe you, but not me I am not insane."

Just then, a tall, well built, and utterly yummy man walked in. Sakura's jaw fell to the ground and rushed beside him.

"Not insane, huh?" Temari mused. Sakura had convinced the man to come sit with them.

"Temari, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Temari." Sakura giggled, lipped the words sexy, and sat down.

"So girls, what occupation are you two into?" Sasuke gave a tight lipped smile. He was very yummy, dark black spiked hair, with piercing onyx gaze.

"I am a model." Sakura said pushing her chest out, Temari practically gagged. "And Temari here is an artist and repairs old paintings."

Sasuke looked at Temari, with a face that would make most girls melt into a puddle. But then again Temari wasn't most girls. "Really that sounds fascinating."

Temari looked at Sakura's hurt expression and sighed. "Not really, after awhile it is all the same thing. But Sakura's line of business is really sensational."

Sasuke cocked his head at the pink haired girl. "What company do you work for?"

Sakura blushed, "Victoria's Secret, but right now I am having Temari do a painting of me."

"Cool." He said and gave her body a second looking over.

A waiter came over; he was a cutie pie too. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, with a brilliant smile. "Hey, I knew I heard Pinky and the Brain today!" he chuckled.

"God! Naruto! Why do you have to be so embarrassing!" Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"Good morning Naruto, how's your morning been treating you?" Temari asked with a smile.

"It has been very good, specially now that I have seen the two most beautiful women in all New York City." He had a big grin plastered to his face. "Can I get you guys anything this morning?"

"Yeah, you can." Sasuke said curtly, and Temari gave him a disgusted look. "Coffee, decaf, and don't screw it up."

Naruto's smile disappeared, and his eyes boar into the table.

"Naruto, I will have my frap." She giggled, while ogling Sasuke.

Temari was furious! Not only at the fact that Sasuke had said that, but Sakura didn't even stick up for Naruto!

"I will have my green tea, and I hope you hock a luigi in his decaf." Temari said glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, and Sasuke looked up astonished. "I will be right back with your orders."

"What did you just say to that?" The once yummy looking man, in Temari's eyes, he was nothing but another disgusting pig.

"His name is Naruto, not that, for one. And unless your deaf, I expect that you heard what I said perfectly well."

"Temari! Stop it!" Sakura wailed. Temari glared at Sakura, and shook her head.

Naruto came back swiftly, and dropped off their orders. "I hope you folks enjoy it."

Temari watched Sasuke inspect his coffee. "Don't worry, Naruto would never do something like that. No matter how mad he is."

Sasuke scoffed and took a sip, the coffee was perfectly ok.

Temari stood up, "I am leaving, Sai will kill me if I am late again. Bye Pinky and Map." And with that, she scurried out the brewery with her drink.

"Map?" Sasuke asked.

"Men Are Pigs." Sakura said and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari went into the art gallery, where her boss Sai was waiting, gazing intently at his watch.

"Temari, your just on time, lucky girl." He looked up with a big tight lipped smile.

"Yes sir, I will go in the back and finish Mrs. Aburmanes request." Temari said, Sai nodded, and shooed her away.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." He said and patted his forehead. He had no idea how right he was.


	2. The Painter and the Samurai

A Thousand Year War

Disclaimer: I do not own, ok!!!!

Chapter 2: The Painter and Samurai

Temari hummed to the song blasting on her radio. Temari's favorite song was going to be on at nine, she called the radio station requesting it so many times that the station plays it at the same time every night.

She stretched and looked at her watch, "I can't believe it is eight thirty already! The brewery should be closing soon…" Temari looked at Sai's cat, while it glared at her. "Oh, don't give me that look, I will be back before he even gets suspicious." She giggled and snuck out.

Temari walked the block to the brewery, and made it just before closing time. "Hey Naruto! Why are you still working?"

Naruto turned around, and Temari was greeted by his big purplish black eye. "If this is what you look, I am afraid of what the other guy looks like! What happened?"

"Sakura happened." Naruto mumbled as he cleaned off the tables and swept the floor.

"Sakura did that to you?" Naruto glared hard at her, it some what frightened Temari. He had never looked so angry.

"That stupid rich bitch asshole that was with her. After you left, Sakura and him got in a fight." He said clutching the broom tighter.

"And…?"

"He was going to hit her and I stopped him. He punched me in the eye, I fell, he laughed and spit on me, then left."

"And Sakura?"

"She followed right behind him." He threw the broom across the floor. "Temari, I am never going to get her am I? She is so gorgeous and I am just Naruto. She is rich and I am dirt poor. She is uptown and I am downtown."

Temari smiled and sat on the bar counter top and turned on the radio. "Naruto I know a little song, that just might cheer you up."

Then Temari's song began to play. Billy Joel's voice boomed through the surround sound, singing Uptown Girl. Naruto laughed and they sang together, using the mop and broom as mics.

Once the song finished, Temari looked at a smiling Naruto. Then heard a banging at the front door. Naruto opened it immediately.

"That was a great performance." The man said. Temari had never seen him before, but he was better than yummy, he was scrumptious! "Naruto, I thought you would've been alone, since it is so late."

"Oh my god." Temari yelled. "I forgot about work!" Temari ran out the door, only to return and say "Don't worry Naruto, she'll come around sooner or later!" and dashed away.

------------------------------------------------------------

Temari snuck back into the gallery, hoping that Sai didn't notice her absence. The coast looked clear, she sighed aloud and continued working on restoring a painting.

About a half an hour later, Temari was still working. "Damn, I am going to pull another all nighter." She groaned and pouted, "I didn't even get my coffee."

"Decaf?" a voice from behind her said.

Temari turned to find a shadowed man blocking the back entrance. "Who the hell are you?"

"You hurt my feelings. You just met me today, and you can't even remember me?" he stepped into the light.

"Sasuke." Temari stuttered.

A maniacal smile crossed his face, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what to do. Temari ran. But as soon as she got to the entrance, she stopped dead, in her tracks. "S..Sai?"

Blood was smeared across the walls; crimson marred the walls, and a mutilated body laid in a position that would be impossible for the human body. The entire floor was covered in a red carpet.

"How do you like my artwork!" Sasuke screamed from behind her.

Tears streamed down her face and she ran for her life. Temari kept running, ever so often looking behind her, only to see the man perusing her. He was like fucking Michael Myers! Temari made it to the brewery and slammed her fist against the glass. The paint on her hands smeared.

"Naruto!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. This whole area was just shops, and it was past closing time. But Naruto lived in his shop unlike others. "Naruto!"

She looked to her side to see Sasuke with his crazed smile, not to far away. "Naruto!" she banged against the glass. She saw the brewery light turn on and Naruto and the man from earlier walk out. "Naruto!"

Naruto began to run to the door, but Sasuke was to close.

Sasuke kept walking toward her, but stopped to look at Naruto to whisper 'your next.'

"Temari run!" Naruto yelled as he was trying to find the key to the door.

"Tsk tsk, Temari." Sasuke said and with one swift movement grabbed her from behind. It was unnatural, what the hell was he? Temari shook violently, she felt he legs go completely limp. It was almost as if he was draining her energy.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled. "I knew there was something wrong with you!"

"He is one of them." The unknown man sighed "How troublesome."

Sasuke laughed, "A were and a samurai, how amusing. Well watch me take every single ounce of this girls blood!" He drove his fangs into Temari's neck.

_Do something Temari, you cannot let this happen!_

Temari elbowed the psychopath in the gut and she stumbled out of his grasp. She felt Naruto's arms around her, and saw the mysterious man fight Sasuke.

The unknown man pulled out a sword and Sasuke… he turned into a most hideous monster.

"I will be back! With more of us!" Sasuke yelled leaping into the sky and vanishing.

"Good, then I won't have to hunt you all individually." The man huffed.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried out. "She won't stop bleeding!"

Shikamaru walked over and saw the poor girl lay lifelessly; so pale she could be compared to paper, with blood roaring over long neck. "She can't be saved."

"She is my friend!"

"Naruto…" Temari said hoarsely. "Make sure Pinky is ok, please."

Naruto felt her body go limp and watched her teal eyes begin to fade.

"Shikamaru!"

"Fine…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss. Sabaku? Are you awake?" Temari's eyes forced open and lunged forward at the man beside of her, pinning against a wall, and raised her fist to his face.

"Who the hell are you? Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Temari yelled.

"Temari." Naruto called from the doorway. "That is Shikamaru, he saved your life."

"Though, I have the feeling I am going to regret it." He mumbled.

Temari sat down and rubbed her forehead. "I thought I was dead."

"So did I." Naruto smiled at her. "I checked up on Sakura. She is fine, but she yelled at me for about a hour, and I can't hear out of my right ear."

Temari laughed and she reached up to her throat. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

------------------------------------------------------------

Temari, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat in Naruto's loft looking at each other. Temari was trying to think of a question, but she had a million and two to choose from.

"Ok Tem, we are willing to answer any of your questions. But," Naruto remarked, "you have to promise to keep it a secret. You may never reveal any of this information to anyone!"

Temari nodded, "I promise. What was he?"

Shikamaru sat up straight, "He was a vampire, of sorts."

Temari looked at Shikamaru, he was looking at her eyes. She liked that. "What are you?"

"I am a samurai." He said.

"A samurai?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "You mean from way back when?"

Shikamaru nodded, "I was born in the year 1158."

Temari's eyes shot open, "Your like a thousand years old!"

"I am actually 840 years old." The samurai stated.

Temari was completely and utterly shocked, she quickly turned to Naruto. "How old are you!"

Naruto blushed, "I am 26, but in my peoples age I am 175."

"Sasuke said you are a were. Are you like a were-wolf?" Temari asked.

"Not exactly, I am more like a were-fox." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Temari was floored! She didn't know up from down anymore! The conspiracy theory was back into play. Vampires ruled the earth.

Temari looked at the samurai, "Are there more of your kind?"

"Yes, eight to be exact."

"How many vampires?" she dreaded the response.

"Thousands."

"Are they like movie vampires?" she asked.

Naruto responded. "What movie?"

"Umm, either Dracula or Blade."

"More like Blade vampire, without the biting and changing part." Naruto said.

"You watch to many movies." Shikamaru said.

"Well I wouldn't talk if I were you. You popped out of the History Channel! And I feel like I am stuck on sci-fi!" she covered her face with her hands; her entire face felt like it was on fire.

"Tem, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"What is going to happen to me now?" Temari looked up tears welling in her faded eyes. "Is that thing going to keep trying to kill me, because I stuck up for you? Or am I going to be a victim of a cover up?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I told you to just let her die."

"Naruto…" Temari looked up at him. "were they the ones who killed my family?"

Naruto looked away from Temari. "Yea."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Naruto spun around and looked at her. "Tem, you really don't want to get mixed up in all of this!"

Temari stood up, straight and dignified. "You do not have the authority to tell me what I do and do not want. That privilege was given to my parents, who were killed by those fuckers running around at night, and now I want to help in anyway I can!"

The samurai sighed, "She is quite troublesome… but I guess I can take her on."

"Excuse me?" Temari asked tilting her head to the side.

"After a warrior of the night, that's me, saves a innocent, that's you, from a devil of the night's bite, that's the ugly fucker from earlier, then the innocent belongs to the warrior of the night." He said sitting back. "So you and Naruto are bunk buddies."

"Whoah whoah whoah, so you're saying I belong to you? That's not going to fly bud, I am telling you that right now." Temari said crossing her arms. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Really?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go, let me go!" Temari hit the back of the samurai, and screamed out in frustration. Shikamaru threw her in the back seat of his black corvette.

"Naruto, I am going to kill you one of these days." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let her die, because of me." Naruto said sadly.

"Yea, yea, if she causes me any trouble, I swear…"

"You won't do anything, because doing something would be too troublesome." Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru sighed and got in his car and drove away. He looked at the passed out woman in the back seat. Her long blonde hair fell all around her tiny figure, her full delicious lips were parted, just begging for rough and uncontrollable tasting, and her long full black eyelashes covered her most dangerously beautiful eyes. Eyes that, alone, could turn heads, no not turn heads, break necks. Her white dress rode up on her succulent and lush thighs, revealing just leggings and pure bliss.

"Troublesome."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys I know the first chapter was well...The First Chapter. I hope this one is better to your liking! It is great to see fimilar names! Don't worry this story is gonna get very juicy! I just added the last paragraph for the pervert in all of us.


	3. My New Apprentice

A Thousand Year War

Disclaimer: I do not own, ok!!!!

Chapter 3: My New Apprentice

Temari had no idea where she was going, and this place was enormous. So, she searched in every room, and continued downstairs. Just when she was about to give up, Temari went through a pair of glass French doors, in which held her main objective. But to make it even better, he was topless and sweaty.

"So your awake." Shikamaru grunted as he did pull ups.

"Oh yea." Temari said as she devoured him with her hungry eyes. He was so scrumptious. His body was absolute perfection, every muscular ripple, and each waves of his delectable abs. There was just such a raw masculine sexual energy radiating of his tan figure. His body was meant to please a woman, just how it was intended to be.

Shikamaru did almost anything he could to not look at his new apprentice. One, because he didn't want to do something that he would regret. And two, because he new, as soon as he saw her, his shorts wouldn't hide what would immediatly grow.

"So did you sleep well?" Shikamaru asked.

"I slept fine."

"That's good." He said, in nearly a whisper.

"Do I have to live here?" Temari asked, not really minding if he said yes.

"No, I just need to brief you in about everything, then you can go home." Shikamaru said quickly. The sooner the better, damn troublesome woman.

'_Yea you can do all the briefing, but you want her to do all the debriefing.'_

'Shut up! Before you…' too late, he was aroused. Shikamaru quickly dove past Temari, so that she wouldn't notice his hard on, and went to shower and change.

"Alrighty then…" Temari said as she eyed the man running like a bat out of hell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't get involved Shikamaru. Just boot her out, before you do something you regret." He told himself. He washed his body clean. "It is forbidden to fall in love with a mortal."

'_You were once mortal.'_

"But now this is different, she is different."

'_How is she different, you don't even know her!'_

"I don't know, I just feel funny around her, how troublesome."

'_How troublesome indeed.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shikamaru came downstairs, roughly about twenty minutes later. Looking for the troublesome woman, but she was no where in sight. He soon found her in outside in the backyard.

Temari looked at him, with a large smile, "You have an actual backyard, are we still in New York City?"

"Our whereabouts aren't important." The samurai stated.

She looked at him with a funny face, and he laughed. "We're in Long Island."

"I would like to go home." She said sitting Indian style on his lawn.

"You will be home, soon. Naruto will be here shortly to get you. Then you will go on with your normal life…" His heart shot up into his throat as he looked at her, with the sun glowing upon her, and before he knew it he said something very unlike him, "Your beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Temari said astonished.

"I…uhh… nothing." Shikamaru mentally slapped himself, very smooth.

Temari smiled, "Hi Naruto!"

The sliding glass door shut behind him, "Hello Temari. Shikamaru." He inclined his head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, lets go." Temari jumped up, but stopped to look at the samurai, she'd miss that handsome man. Naruto escorted Temari out of the house, which she realized was more like a mansion. They got into Naruto's beat up black Toyota Celica, and drove away.

'Goodbye… for now.'

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days went by and Temari still thought of him, though it was crazy. Everything was just like it use to be… normal.

Weeks went by and Shikamaru still longed for her, though it was forbidden. Everything was just like it use to be… lonely.

"Its been nearly three months, but I still can't get that arrogant lazy bum out of my head." Temari whispered to herself. How can this be? She didn't even know him! But the urge that festered deep within wouldn't subside.

Sighing, Temari got ready to go to work. She slipped on a pair of skin tight black dickies, a black long sleeve shirt, and he old pair of high top converse. Within a matter of minutes, she was at work.

"Good morning Naruto!" Temari called as she went to the mural she was painting in the brewery.

"Your early." He said, as he poked his head around a corner.

"Yea I couldn't sleep." She said while whisking around her paintbrush. "I keep having nightmares."

"I am sorry Tem." Naruto said sadly.

She shrugged, "It really isn't a problem, its just sometimes I can't tell if it's real or not. Hey how is Shikamaru?"

Naruto looked strangely at Temari. "Why do you care about Shikamaru?"

"I don't. I was just wondering." Temari could feel the blush creeping on her face.

Naruto smiled deviously, "Does Temmy bear like Shiki-poo?"

"Shiki-poo?" Temari giggled and her entire face turned red. "I don't like him!"

"Temmy bear and Shiki-poo sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." Naruto sang teasing his blonde companion.

Temari growled, and chased him around the brewery. "I am going to hurt you Naruto!"

"First come love, then comes marriage then comes baby in the baby carriage!" Naruto taunted as he ran around.

"Then comes Temari's fist in your face!" She swung at him, but she missed, by a hair.

They did that for about ten minutes until Temari splashed paint all over him.

The duo laughed until they turned blue, well in Naruto's case yellow.

Until, a petite pink haired lady came in. "You two are such losers."

"Yea, but we are the coolest losers you will ever meet!" the yelled in harmony.

Sakura scrunched her nose. She was secretly jealous of the relationship Temari and Naruto had, but would never admit it. "Will you two stop with the lovey dovey crap."

Temari grabbed Naruto's head and rained down the might fist of nugies. "What are you talking about? Naruto here is like my brother from another mother."

"Yea!" Naruto added stupidly "She is my sister from another…Mr.?"

The girls laughed at him, until yet another person came into the brewery. But this one both Naruto and Temari knew.

"Shikamaru? What happened to you?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok I was going to write more to this chapter but I decided it would be cool to end in a cliffhanger.**

**Mmexpert: I was hoping someone would catch that; I put it in to see who would point it out! Lol… you lucky dog I am stuck with my crap piece of car.**


	4. Going to live with her?

A Thousand Year War

A Thousand Year War

Disclaimer: I do not own, ok!!

Chapter 4: Going to live with her?

"Shikamaru? What happened to you?"

The man in the doorway was covered from the top of his pineapple hair, to the bottom of his lazily tied boots, with mud and blood. Gashes were shown through his tight black turtle neck, and puddles of crimson ruined his pants. He looked like he went to hell, played some kill-the-fucker, and came back! The threesome stared in absolute astonishment and horror at the disheveled man.

Shikamaru stepped towards Temari, and leaned his head on her shoulder. He mumbled incoherently, "Shikamaru?"

He sucked in a deep breath, just basking in Temari's feminine warmth. Just once more, he wished that he could hold a woman, and love once more, just once more… Shikamaru's throat choked on withheld emotions, which would disprove his absolute masculinity. But right now, in her arms, all he wanted to do was to release all his inner turmoil, in more than one way.

"Temari, help me get him in the bedroom." Naruto murmured. Or did he yell it? Shikamaru's ears were shutting him off from the sounds of his world, and soon so would his eyes. All he could do is stare at Temari's face, the once defiant and stubborn expression, was replaced with sadness? Despair? His thoughts made his heart skip a beat. Could Temari actually be upset with his death? Had she felt what he had?

Shikamaru saw her fuzzy image begin to fade, then nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can't let him die!" Naruto wailed. "If he dies so do we! Our fate is entwined with his own."

Temari looked in horror down at the man, he can't die. An indescribable pain wrenched Temari's heart; it hurt so tremendously that she clutched her chest. But Naruto looked perfectly fine, so it couldn't have been because of Shikamaru.

"Please don't die, Shikamaru." Temari whispered as she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his filthy forehead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Please don't die, Shikamaru."_ Her soft voice fluttered, throughout the darkness.

'Temari?' Shikamaru forced his heavy eyelids open. His entire body rocked with pain, but the heat next to him soothed every aching muscle. The samurai peeked beside him, expecting the blonde woman. But…

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shoved the were-fox away from him and jolted upward knocking the sofa, he was lying on, onto its back.

Naruto wailed out in pain and surprise, as he landed on the wood floor. "Shikamaru? Shikamaru! Your alive!" The big blonde scrambled to his friend and hugged Shikamaru's legs.

"Get off me! Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed.

A glass cup shattered in the hallway, both two boys turned their heads. Temari had just came up stairs, from getting some tea, to see well…They then looked at the position they were in, and separated as quickly as possible.

Temari just stood there jaw agape. She stuttered, "Are you two, well I mean, you are…"

"NO!" they yelled in harmony.

Thank god! Well not that Temari was against it, but it just was that she had her eye on Shikamaru. Plus, the past few nights, Temari had been having strange dreams. Dreams about Shikamaru, him taking care of her, loving her, but never once did he touch her. He was afraid to touch her, because she was sick, and dieing. It was so strange; maybe she was just mixing her fantasies with her reality.

Temari's face softened as she got on her knees and held the man. She held the man who tormented her dreams with sweet and loving proposals. The man who made her furious, and sad. That man was dead, and she was holding his empty shell. "I am sorry."

Shikamaru's face was on fire, and it sucked all the oxygen from his lungs. He didn't know what to do. "Why are you sorry."

Temari then realized what she said. "Its nothing, sorry."

"Temari has been having fantasies of you." Naruto teased.

"I was not!" Temari imputed lamely.

Shikamaru sat there, blinking his eyes in confusion. "You had fantasies of me… and you?"

Temari glared at him, "What you make it seem like that's a bad thing! Is there something wrong with me!"

"No it's not that! It's just you and… me?" Shikamaru countered.

"So you think your better than me?" Temari accused. "Trust me buddy, you have nothing to offer a girl like me!"

"No, I don't its… Hey wait one second, you don't know the first thing about me, and you think that I can't offer a snot nosed bitch something worth her while!"

"Guys…" Naruto whimpered.

"Shut it!" They yelled in unison.

"Hey! You don't talk to Naruto like that!" Temari bellowed.

"He is my apprentice!" Shikamaru countered

"He is my brother!" the room went silent after that.

"You really consider me your brother?" Naruto whispered.

Temari nodded, "You practically lived at our house, growing up. You, Gaara, Kankuro, and me, reeking havoc in the neighborhood. We were so bad." She chuckled.

"Until, you got sick." Naruto said.

"Until, I got sick…" Temari whispered.

"Temari! Naruto! I got food!" A pink haired lady, called from the brewery.

"I hope you have enough for four!" Naruto called.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto, Sakura, and Temari were watching Shikamaru, in awe and disgust. He had nearly devoured down every single scrap of food he saw. Thankfully, Sakura had bought food for breakfast and lunch. If not well, then they would probably be foodless.

"Why does it feel like I haven't eaten in like a week?" Shikamaru said, while stuffing his face some more.

"More like three weeks." Naruto sighed. "Temari and I have been taking care of you. What happened that day?"

Shikamaru stopped eating and wiped the food from his face. "I was attacked, by nearly a thousand of those vermin."

"You were attacked by rats?" Sakura said while tilting her head.

"Sakura, I think you should leave." Naruto said sweetly.

"Well, I want to know!" she whined.

Temari whipped around her head, and gave a sinister glare. "Now."

Sakura left, quickly.

Shikamaru looked up, a little unnerved, and stared at the ground. "There were thousands of them…" he whispered, "They attacked all of us last night. I first got the call from Neji and TenTen from Russia; they made it out all right. Then it was Hinata from England…"

"Is she ok?" Naruto blurted out.

"Continuing on… she got hurt, but it wasn't serious. I last heard from Chouji, before they came for me. Even our psycho buddy was there. I got a real ass-kickin, I am just glad that sunrise came, if not I would have been vamp chum."

Temari was deep in thought. "How was Sasuke able to walk in the sun?"

"What?" The two boys inquired.

"From what I am getting of all this, Vampires and the sun still don't get along."

Naruto and Shikamaru gazed at one another, silently asking for an answer; that neither of them had.

"By the dumbstruck look boarded to your faces, I am guessing that we're in one hell of a predicament." Temari sighed. "I guess you two will stay with me, due to the fact they know about the brewery, and it's defiantly not safe anymore."

"I can't leave, Temari." Naruto ran his hand across the mahogany banister, leading to his loft. "This is my home. But the vamps probably already know where Shikamaru is living, so it would be smart for you to take him in."

"I am not a stray, I can handle myself." Shikamaru imputed while trying to stand up.

"Sit." Temari demanded.

He sat.

"Naruto, who is working today?" Temari asked.

The male blonde went to the cash register to look at the books. "Seems that the old fart is working today."

"Old fart?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Oh, he is just some smut novelist, who works part time here." Temari sighed. "Naruto, I am going to leave before that pervert comes in. Ok?"

"Fine, I'd rather not have you as his next porn star literature piece." Naruto smacked his forehead, while thinking of a hell of a day he was going to have.

"Bye Naruto!" Temari called while dragging the defenseless Shikamaru behind her.

Temari and Shikamaru awkwardly walked with one another down the busy streets. Car horns blared, screeching tires penetrated the smoggy air, and hordes of tourists and locals ransacked the streets.

"Why was I stationed here?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Stationed?" Temari asked while bumping into a burly man with flaming red hair. "Sorry sir."

He gave a thick grunt and a smile, and continued on his way.

"All the slayers, so to say, are positioned in the most vampire inhabited areas. TenTen and Neji, the only couple of our group, stick in Russia, but at times go into Asia. Hinata is stationed in England. Chouji, my best friend, is located in Greenland. Kiba in Alaska and Canada. Shino is in Brazil. Rock Lee is in Japan. And the oldest of us all Kakashi, is lounging about in the Caribbean."

"Why aren't there more of you stationed here in the US?" Temari asked.

"I guess vamps don't like McDonalds in their daily diet." Shikamaru gave a little grin.

Temari chuckled softly, raising her hand to her mouth to suppress an all out laugh. "I don't eat processed meat. So I guess I am on the menu?" Temari said wittily. She walked in front of him to open the door to her apartment building.

"Yea I guess so." His eyes wandered dangerously to her backside.

'_Want some fries with that shake?'_

'Oh you stop that!'

'_Hey she never said that she didn't like the fries! Or the great shakes.'_

Shikamaru shook his head; this certainly was going to be… troublesome.

I am sorry guys for my very long absense! I just have alot on my plate right now with school and sports. Hope I am forgivin! Well i was going to right more, but I wanted to give you guys a little heads up on what going down. Much love ISH.


End file.
